


Abrupt Confessions

by aramina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aramina/pseuds/aramina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Kira and Malia make out and this was not at all how Kira had planned to lose her virginity.</p>
<p>Inspired by Season 4, but has no spoilers for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abrupt Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> When exactly this fic takes place is entirely up to you, but based on Scott & Kira's relationship progression in Season 4 so far, I'd tentatively place this fic as happening sometime between 4x02 and 4x03.
> 
> Technically a sequel to [Frank Discussions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1898784) but stands completely on it's own.

Kira wasn't quite sure how she had gotten here. Well, okay, she knew how she had physically gotten here, she was still in her bedroom, but she had not been expecting anything like what was happening right then. That wasn't to say she wasn't having a good time! She was having a great time, a fantastic time! It's just, well, when Kira had imagined how she'd lose her virginity she'd kind of been thinking lately that it'd be with Scott, that's all. Malia had been something of a surprise.

Still, anyone would have been surprised at Malia climbing in through their window and saying that she wanted to have sex with her, right? Kira was pretty sure that her response of enthusiastically kissing her back while pulling the both of them down to sit on her bed was completely normal. Probably.

Although, Kira was pretty sure that Malia had something going on with Stiles, did they break up? She pushed Malia away from her slightly and caught her breath. "I, uhh, thought you were dating Stiles? I mean, I don't want to mess things up between you two."

Malia frowned, furrowing her brow slightly. "What does Stiles have to do with us having sex? Did you want to have sex with Stiles? The only guy I've seen you interested in is Scott."

"What? That's not, I just, look, does Stiles even know you're here?" Kira said, looking off to the side. This was really embarassing and not at all how she expected the conversation to go. And what did Scott have to do with anything?

Malia reached up and turned Kira's face gently so that she could look her in the eyes again. "Of course he does. But I'm pretty sure that this is about you and me, not anyone else." She pulled away slightly and looked down at her hands, "Unless I've got this all wrong? If you're not actually interested I can just go now."

"No! No, I was just surprised that's all!" Kira grabbed Malia's hands and squeezed them lightly before looking back up at her. She wasn't quite sure how to interpret the fact that Stiles knew what was happening, but Malia seemed sincere. "If I hadn't been interested, I probably would have stopped you from kissing me in the first place."

Malia breathed deeply and moved closer to Kira once more, "Then, this is okay? No more asking about people who aren't even here?"

Kira moved in closer, kissed Malia lightly, and said, "Yeah, this is okay. I'm still not sure why you're even interested in me, but let's see where this goes." After all, Scott still seemed confused about whether or not he was even interested in her, and Malia was really pretty. A bit confused about social cues and customs, but it was kind of charming?

Malia laughed, pushing Kira backwards to lay down on the bed. "I told you before, I really liked dancing with you in Mexico and I think sex with you will be fun. Just, keep in mind this is my first time with another girl, so let me know if I do something you don't like."

Kira leaned back as Malia pushed up Kira's skirt and started removing her panties with her teeth and decided to stop thinking so much about things. Thinking was obviously highly over-rated.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is twice now I've sat down to write Kira/Malia femslash and instead ended up with characters discussing their feelings. This probably says something about me.
> 
> I have a tumblr at pajamapatty.tumblr.com - feel free to drop by and tell me how I got everything about the characters wrong. :P


End file.
